


Too Cold

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cold

The snow storm had come through and from the glimpse he'd seen when he'd been up to relieve himself, he was sure it was more than predicted -- it covered everything.  Lee shivered and rolled over to curl closer to Harry only to find an empty bed. He had no doubt Harry was standing out enjoying the crisp air and the beauty, probably having a cigarette.  He however would enjoy it from the inside in the warmth of the cabin.  He was from Florida and had 'thin blood' as they called it, not being one to withstand the cold very well. Hearing the door open and close confirmed his suspicions as to where Harry was.  He also knew he was about to have a cold body join in him bed but he could think of a few ways to have Harry make it up to him... 


End file.
